Piratas del Caribe: una mas en la aventura
by Alba
Summary: Leed y a ver que os parece ;-)


El "Interceptor" navegaba por las aguas del Caribe. El mar estaba  
agitado, y el sol se escondía tras la espesa niebla.  
A bordo del barco estaba el gobernador Swann y su hija Elizabeth.  
Elizabeth era una niña de 10 años, y le gustaba mucho las historias de  
piratas, aunque sabia que estaba prohibido hablar de ellas en Port  
Royal.  
Elizabeth se asomó a proa y comenzó a chillar:  
-¡Piratas!, ¡Se acerca un barco pirata!  
-Te hemos dicho que no hables de piratas- dijo Gibbs-.  
Los soldados británicos fueron a proa y miraron fijamente.  
En la niebla se vio una sombra, y cuando se acercaron vieron que era un  
barco pirata en llamas. Estaba roto y en el agua habían muchos barriles  
y tablas.  
Entre aquellas tablas había un niño que flotaba inconsciente.  
Los marineros lo cogieron y lo subieron al barco.  
-Encárgate del chico mientras investigamos el barco- le dijo el  
gobernador a su hija-.  
Elizabeth se acercó al muchacho y lo examinó. De su cuello colgaba un  
extraño collar pirata. Se lo quitó, y tras observarlo un rato, lo  
guardó.  
El niño despertó bruscamente y agarró a Elizabeth.  
-Tranquilo, estas a salvo. Me llamo Elizabeth, Elizabeth Swann.  
-Yo soy Will Turner- dijo el niño con un esfuerzo-.  
Tras decir eso, Will se desmayó.  
El gobernador regresó al barco junto a algunos soldados. En sus manos  
llevaba a una niña. Los soldados cogieron a Will y lo llevaron junto a  
la chica al camarote.  
-¿Quién es?-preguntó Elizabeth a su padre-.  
-Estaba en el interior del barco. Dijo que se llamaba Alba Woolber.  
El gobernador fue a su camarote a atender a los pequeños extraños.  
Elizabeth no le contó a su padre lo del colgante, porque los piratas no  
eran bienvenidos en Port Royal, y si alguno se atrevía a ir allí, lo  
mataban.  
  
Pasaron 8 años desde que Will y Alba fueron encontrados. Alba era una  
hermosa mujercita de 18 años, y Will un guapísimo joven de 20 años. Los  
dos habían ido a vivir a Port Royal, y allí se adaptaron muy bien. Cada  
uno buscó una forma para vivir.  
Alba trabajaba en la casa del gobernador como doncella y era amiga de  
Elizabeth.  
Will trabajaba en una herrería, y era muy buen espadachín.  
Pero ninguno de ellos sabía que eran hijos de piratas, porque Elizabeth  
no le había dicho a nadie lo de el colgante, y lo había guardado en  
secreto por miedo a que acusaran a Will y Alba de piratas.  
Todos vivían felices y en absoluta tranquilidad, pero un día cambiarían  
las cosas con la llegada de un extraño pirata.  
  
Era un día de fiesta. El comandante Comodoro Norrington iba a ser  
ascendido.  
Elizabeth se preparaba en su habitación para la ceremonia.  
Alba entró corriendo en su habitación.  
-Tu padre te espera fuera- dijo-. Y, hay alguien mas que desea verte.  
-Bajo enseguida-.  
Will estaba en el hall de la casa del gobernador. Había forjado la  
espada que le entregarían a Norrington, y estaba allí para enseñársela  
al gobernador.  
Elizabeth bajó las escaleras junto a su padre. Will la miró dulcemente.  
-Hola Elizabeth- dijo tímidamente-  
-¡Will!- exclamó ella-.  
Los dos se miraron sonriéndose.  
-Y bien, ¿dónde esta la espada?-. preguntó el gobernador-.  
Will le enseñó la espada. El gobernador la observó durante un momento.  
-Has hecho un gran trabajo muchacho- dijo-.  
El gobernador salió junto a su hija de la casa y se dirigieron a un  
lujoso carro de caballos que les esperaba en la entrada para dirigirse  
al lugar de la celebración.  
Alba bajó las escaleras y fue a donde Will.  
-¡Rápido!, o llegaremos tarde- dijo-.  
Los dos subieron a otro carro y se fueron.  
Llegaron a una enorme plaza. Había mucha gente. Las trompetas sonaban  
con fuerza. La celebración había comenzado.  
Había pasado un rato desde el comienzo y Alba se encontraba mal. Salió  
de la plaza y subió al muro mas alto de la ciudad para tomar el aire.  
  
Mientras tanto, un extraño pirata llegaba al muelle de Port Royal.  
-Debe pagar por aparcar su barco aquí- le dijo el guardia-.  
-¿Qué barco?- dijo el pirata-.  
El guardia vio como el barco se había hundido bajo el mar  
-Deme su nombre-  
-Le daré 20 rupias si se olvida de mi nombre-.  
El extraño le entregó el dinero.  
-Gracias señor...  
-Capitán Jack Sparrow.  
Aquel hombre había llegado a Port Royal con la intención de robar un  
barco.  
Cuando por fin encontró uno, unos guardias le impidieron el paso.  
Jack habló con ellos para intentar distraerles.  
  
Alba estaba en lo alto del muro, cada vez se encontraba peor. De  
repente se desmayó, y cayó al mar desde aquella altura.  
Jack y los guardias vieron la caída.  
-¿Vais a salvarla?- preguntó Jack-.  
-No sabemos nadar -dijo uno de los guardias.  
Jack se quitó el sombrero y la espada y se la entregó a los guardias, y  
acto seguido se tiró al mar y fue en busca de Alba.  
El pirata salió del agua con Alba en brazos. Una vez en el muelle la  
tumbó en el suelo.  
-¿Está viva?- preguntó uno de los guardias-.  
Jack ignoró al soldado. Se arrodilló junto a la muchacha y le  
desabrochó el corsé que tenía muy apretado impidiéndole respirar.  
Alba comenzó a respirar.Se sentó y miró al extraño un poco aturdida. El  
pirata era muy atractivo, y eso le llamó la atención.  
De repente llegaron mas guardias corriendo, pues habían oído la noticia  
de que un pirata andaba por Port Royal.  
-¡No te muevas!- le gritaron a Jack-.  
Los soldados le cogieron y le pusieron unos grilletes en las manos.  
-Andando, mañana serás ejecutado.  
Alba se levantó rápidamente del suelo y se colocó frente a Jack..  
-No podéis arrestarlo. Este hombre me ha salvado la vida.  
-Pero es un pirata- dijo Norrington que acababa de llegar-.  
-Pirata o no me a salvado-  
Jack hizo un rápido movimiento y se colocó detrás de Alba, rodeándole  
con los brazos, y haciendo el gesto de ahogarla con los grilletes.  
-Si dais un paso mas la mataré- dijo-.  
-¿Qué haces?- chilló Alba-.  
-Lo siento preciosa.  
Jack ordenó al guardia que le diera su sombrero y su espada a Alba.  
Alba le colocó las dos cosas al pirata, mientras este le miraba con una  
sonrisa pícara.  
-Eres despreciable- dijo Alba-  
-Yo he salvado tu vida y tu la mía, estamos en paz. Mi señora,  
recordareis este día como el día en el que fuiste capturada por el  
capitán Jack Sparrow.  
  
Dicho esto la empujó y echo a correr.  
En el suelo había una cuerda sujetada por un peso. De una patada, Jack  
apartó el peso, se agarró a la cuerda y salió disparado hacia arriba.  
Desde abajo los guardias le disparaban, pero ninguno acertaba en el  
blanco.  
Con un salto Jack bajó de la cuerda y cayó en un barco cercano.  
Después se alejó corriendo y entró en el pueblo.  
  
Jack buscó un sitio en el que esconderse. Por fin dio con una puerta  
que estaba abierta, y entró por ella. Se trataba de la herrería de  
Will.  
En aquellos momento no había nadie dentro.  
Jack cortó los grilletes con las herramientas que allí habían.  
Un ruido se oyó de repente. Will acababa de entrar en la herrería. Jack  
se escondió en las sombras.  
Will entró extrañado. La puerta estaba mas abierta de lo que el la dejó  
al salir. Y al lado de sus herramientas había un sombrero muy raro.  
Cuando lo fue a coger, Jack salió de las sombras y le golpeó en la mano  
con la espada.  
-Tu eres el que ha escapado de la guardia. El pirata- dijo Will-.  
-Me resultas familiar.¿Te e amenazado antes?  
-Evito los encuentros con piratas- dijo Will en tono despectivo  
mientras cogía una espada-.  
-Si tan prudente eres chico, no te atrevas a levantar la hoja a un  
pirata.  
-Has amenazado a Alba.  
-Solo un poco.  
Tras estas palabras comenzaron a luchar con las espadas.  
-Excelente manejo de espada- dijo Jack-. ¿Pero que tal tu juego de  
piernas?.  
Jack realizó un formidable movimiento, y Will lo imitó.  
-Muy bien- dijo Jack-.  
Los dos continuaron sus juegos con la espada.  
-Chao- dijo el pirata mientras se dirigía a la puerta-.  
Will lanzó su espada y la clavó en la puerta, muy cerca del rostro del  
pirata, e impidiendo que la puerta se pudiera abrir.  
Jack intentó en vano sacar la espada que le impedía abrir la puerta.  
-Esta es la segunda vez que te interpones ante mi y la salida, y esta  
vez no tienes arma.  
Will cogió una espada que tenía guardada.  
-¿Quién hace todas esas armas?- preguntó Jack-.  
-Yo las hago. Practico con ellas tres horas al día.  
-Oh, parece que la razón por la que practicas es para conquistar a una  
chica, ¿me equivoco?.  
-Practico tres horas al día por si me encuentro a un pirata, ¡matarlo!.  
Continuaron con la pelea durante largo rato. Los dos perdieron sus  
espadas.  
Will se giró rápidamente para coger otra, y Jack aprovechó para sacar  
su trabuco y apuntar con el a Will.  
-Has hecho trampas- dijo Will-.  
-Soy pirata.  
Jack fue de nuevo a la puerta con intención de escapar, pero Will se  
puso delante.  
-¡Apártate!  
-No  
-Por favor, quítate.  
-No puedo dejar escapar a un pirata.  
De repente por atrás de Jack apareció Norrington, y le golpeó en la  
cabeza con una botella.  
Jack cayó al suelo inconsciente.  
-Excelente trabajo señor Turner. Has ayudado en la captura de un  
peligroso fugitivo.  
-Solo cumplo con mi deber señor- dijo Will-.  
-Lleváoslo- dijo Norrington a los guardias-.  
  
Mientras tanto, Alba descansaba en la casa del gobernador. Tenía en la  
mente la imagen de aquel pirata. Cuando le vio reanimó en su corazón un  
deseo de aventuras, algo que nunca había sentido.  
  
Era de noche. Un silencio inquietante reinaba en Port Royal. De repente  
unos gritos que provenían del mar se escucharon. Un barco pirata se  
acercaba a la isla.  
A bordo de "La perla negra" estaba el capitán Barbosa y su tripulación.  
Barbosa era enemigo de Jack, hacía diez años que le abandonó en una  
isla desierta y le robó el barco.  
Aquellos piratas tenían una maldición y necesitaban encontrar el  
medallón que les quedaba para deshacerse de ella. Se convertían en  
esqueletos cuando les daba la luz la luna.  
-Traedme a la persona que tiene el medallón pirata- dijo Barbosa-.  
Los marineros invadieron Port Royal buscando el collar pirata. Quemaron  
y destruyeron casas, mataron a gente.  
Will luchó con los piratas, aunque no pudo hacer mucho.  
Dos de los piratas encontraron a Elizabeth y el collar y la llevaron  
ante el capitán.  
-He venido a negociar- le dijo Elizabeth a Barbossa-.  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres?.  
-Quiero que te vayas y no vuelvas nunca mas.  
-No hay trato entonces- dijo el capitán riendo-.  
-Entonces lo tirare- dijo Elizabeth estirando la mano con el medallón a  
fuera del barco-.  
-¿Y porque crees que nos importa que lo tires?.  
-Este medallón es el que estas buscando. Reconozco este barco. Lo vi en  
la travesía a Inglaterra hace ocho años.  
-Te equivocas señorita.  
-Muy bien, supongo que no tiene valor alguno. Entonces no lo quiero.  
Elizabeth soltó un poco del medallón, y este estuvo a punto de caer.  
Los piratas saltaron hacía adelante gritando.  
-Ah. Supongo que tendrá un nombre señorita...  
-Elizabeth... Turner. Soy una criada de la casa del gobernador.  
-¿Señora Turner...?. ¿Y que hace una criada con esa baratija?¿Herencia  
de familia quizás?.  
-No lo he robado, si eso es lo que quieres decir.  
-Bien, dame el medallón y nunca volveremos.  
Elizabeth le dio el collar al capitán.  
-Detened el fuego- ordenó Barbossa-. Nos vamos.  
-¡Espera!- dijo Elizabeth-. Tienes que llevarme a la orilla. Es parte  
del código de los piratas.  
-Primero, su vuelta a la orilla no era parte de nuestras negociaciones,  
ni de nuestro acuerdo, así que no debo hacer nada. Y en segundo lugar  
usted debe ser una pirata para poder aplicarle el código como a un  
pirata.  
Bienvenida a bordo de la perla negra señorita Turner.  
  
El barco partió del muelle y se alejó a gran velocidad, hasta  
desaparecer en el horizonte.  
  
Amaneció en Port Royal. La gente limpiaba y arreglaba los desastres  
causados por los piratas.  
Will había caído inconsciente a cause de un golpe que un pirata le dio  
en la cabeza, y no pudo hacer nada por ayudar a Elizabeth.  
Will corrió hacia Norrington.  
-¡Se han llevado a Elizabeth!. ¡Tenemos que salvarla!.  
-¿Y por donde propones que empecemos?- dijo Norrington-.  
-Jack Sparrow. Habló de la perla negra-.  
-Olvidas lo que ha hecho-  
-Pregúntele a el. Tal vez nos lleve hasta el barco.  
-Has olvidado tu sitio, no eres mas que un herrero. Ocúpate de lo tuyo,  
nosotros nos encargaremos de rescatar a Elizabeth.  
Will se marchó corriendo hacia la cárcel. Cuando llegó vio al pirata  
tirado en el suelo.  
-¡Tu, Sparrow!.  
-¿Si?  
-¿Te es familiar la perla negra?  
-La e oído.  
-¿Dónde crees que puede estar ahora?  
-¿No has oído las historias?. El capitán Barbossa y su tripulación de  
hombres esqueletos van a la Isla muerta. Una isla que no puedes  
encontrar. Solo los que ya saben donde esta pueden.  
-¿Dónde esta?.  
-¿Por qué me preguntas?.  
-Porque eres un pirata.  
-Y tu también quieres ser un pirata, ¿no es así?  
-¡Nunca!. Ellos han raptado a Elizabeth.  
-Oh, así que quieres encontrar a la muchacha. Pero en caso de que la  
rescates, no veo ningún beneficio para mi.  
-Puedo sacarte de aquí.  
-¿Cómo?, la llave no esta.  
-He ayudado en la construcción de estas celdas, se como abrirlas sin  
necesidad de llaves.  
-¿Cómo te llamas?.  
-Will Turner.  
-La abreviatura de William.Un nombre bueno. Supongo que te lo han  
puesto por tu padre.  
-Si.  
-Muy bien señor Turner, si me sacas de esta celda te llevare a la perla  
negra y a tu hermosa mujercita.  
-De acuerdo.  
Will utilizó una silla como palanca y abrió la celda. En esos momentos  
Alba entró en la cárcel.  
-He oído todo- dijo-. Quiero ir con vosotros.  
Jack se rió.  
-No puedes venir Alba, es muy peligroso- dijo Will-.  
-Dejemos que vaya- dijo Jack-. Veo algo muy bueno en esta chica, algo  
que me resulta familiar.  
  
Los tres salieron rápidamente de allí antes de que alguien les oyera.  
Por fin llegaron al puerto.  
-Tenemos que robar un barco, ¿pero cual?- dijo Will-.  
-Requisar, vamos a requisar un barco- dijo Jack-. Pero antes de nada...  
¿cuánto estas dispuesto a dar por tu chica?.  
-Moriria por ella.  
-Entonces perfecto.  
Cogieron una pequeña barca que había en la playa y se metieron en el  
agua. Se cubrieron la cabeza con la barca para que nadie los viera y  
comenzaron a andar por el mar.  
Por fin llegaron a un barco y subieron a el.  
Cuando llegaron arriba dos guardias les impidieron el paso.  
-No podéis subir a esta nave- dijo uno de ellos-.  
Jack le apuntó con la pistola al guardia.  
-Soy el capitán Jack Sparrow, ¿sabes?  
Los guardias bajaron del barco, montaron en un pequeño bote y se fueron  
a la orilla.  
-¡Comodoro!- gritaron-.¡ Han tomado nuestro barco!  
-Turner... demasiado impetuoso- dijo comodoro-. Nunca llegara a ser un  
pirata.  
Norrington y un grupo de marineros subieron al Interceptor y fueron  
detrás de ellos.  
-Hay vienen- dijo Alba-.  
Jack miró hacía atrás y sonrió. Alguna retorcida idea rondaba por su  
cabeza.  
El Interceptor estaba cerca de ellos. Comodoro y los marineros  
abordaron el barco.  
-Mirad en las cabinas, en las bodegas, en los pantoques-dijo el  
comandante-.  
Jack, Will y Alba se agarraron a unas cuerdas y saltaron a bordo del  
Interceptor sin que nadie los viera.  
El Interceptor comenzó a moverse. Will cortó todas las cuerdas que los  
guardias habían atado.  
Comodoro se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.  
-Volved al Interceptor, ¡rápido!.  
Los marineros intentaron abordar el barco, pero no pudieron.  
-Esta demasiado lejos señor- dijo un guardia-.  
Jack, que estaba al timón del barco, cogió su sombrero y empezó a  
agitarlo.  
-¡Gracias Comodoro, por preparar el barco para nosotros!- dijo-. Así  
que no podríamos partir solos eh.  
  
Una vez se alejaron de Port Royal se tranquilizaron.  
Will pensaba sobre su pasado. El estar sobre aquel barco revivía  
momentos de su infancia.  
-Cuando vivía en Inglaterra, mi madre murió cuando yo era muy pequeño.  
Entonces yo me fui en busca de mi padre- dijo-. Mi padre, Will Turner,  
nunca he vuelto a saber nada de el.  
Jack seguía en el timón del barco, y parecía ignorar lo que Will decía.  
-Jack, no quisiste ayudarme hasta que no te dije mi nombre. Conociste a  
mi padre, ¿no es así?.  
-Si, le conocí. Aunque muy pocos le conocen como Will Turner, sino como  
" el botas".  
-¿Botas?.  
-Un buen hombre, buen pirata. Te pareces mucho a el.  
-Eso no es verdad. Era un marinero mercantil. Un hombre bueno y  
respetable que obedecía la ley.  
-Era un pirata sangriento.  
-No era un pirata.  
Will sacó la espada.  
-Guarda eso amigo- dijo Jack-. No quisiera tener que ganarte otra vez.  
-No me ganaste, hiciste trampa.  
-No quieres aceptar que tu padre fue un pirata, pero sangre pirata  
corre por tus venas, al igual que por las de Alba.  
La muchacha había estado escuchando la conversación desde una esquina,  
pero cuando oyó aquello dio un salto.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó-.  
-Tu padre, Mark Woolber, otro gran pirata- dijo Jack-.  
Will y Alba bajaron la cabeza, no queriendo aceptar lo que el pirata  
les había dicho.  
En el horizonte se divisó una pequeña isla.  
-¿A dónde nos llevas?- preguntó Will-.  
-A Isla Tortuga- respondió Jack-. Me gustaría hablar con alguien antes  
de partir.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la Isla vieron que era un día festivo. La gente bebía  
y cantaba por la calle.  
Jack vio como una mujer se le acercaba.  
-¡Scarlet!- dijo-.  
La mujer le dio un tortazo y después se fue.  
-No me merecía esto- dijo Jack-.  
Otra mujer se le acercó.  
-¡Giselle!- dijo Jack-.  
Aquella mujer también le abofeteo.  
-Puede que eso si me lo mereciera.  
-Empiezo a comprender que tipo de hombre eres- dijo Alba conteniendo la  
risa-.  
  
Los tres llegaron a una taberna. Allí dentro Will se encontró con  
Gibbs, y se fueron a una mesa apartada a hablar.  
-¿Y bien?, ¿qué nueva aventura tienes planeada?- dijo Gibbs-.  
-Voy detrás de la perla negra. Se donde esta y voy a recuperarlo.  
-Jack, estas loco. Tu sabes mejor que yo las historias que cuentan de  
la perla negra.  
-Necesito marineros.  
-Todo el mundo teme a Barbossa, nadie querrá unirse a tu tripulación.  
-Estoy seguro de que alguien me ayudará.  
-¿Y que te hace pensar que Barbossa te devolverá el barco?  
Jack no respondió a aquella pregunta.  
Señaló a Will disimuladamente.  
-Ese es el hijo de Turner el botas. Quiero ayudarle.  
-¿Ese chico?. Esto cambia las cosas. Te conseguiré una tripulación para  
mañana.  
-Eso espero. No dispongo de mucho tiempo.  
  
Will, Jack y Alba se fueron a una posada cercana a pasar la noche.  
  
A la mañana siguiente los tres fueron al muelle. Allí estaba Gibbs con  
un grupo de hombres. Todos tenían unos aspectos horribles, y no  
parecían marineros serios.  
-¿Esto es solo lo que puedes reclutar?- preguntó Will-.  
-¡Tu, marinero!- le dijo Jack a uno de aquellos hombres-.  
-Se llama cotton, señor- dijo Gibbs-.  
-¡Señor Cotton!, ¿tiene usted el valor y la fortaleza suficiente para  
seguir mis ordenes ,y permanecer frente a la cara del peligro y de una  
muerte casi segura?.  
-Es mudo, señor- dijo Gibbs-. Un pirata le cortó la lengua. Ha  
entrenado a su loro para que hable por el.  
-Loro del señor Cotton... la misma pregunta.  
-¡Viento en las velas!¡Viento en las velas!- respondió el loro.  
Jack le habló a Will.  
-¿Satisfecho?.  
-Bueno...  
-¿Y tu estas satisfecha preciosa?- le dijo Jack a Alba agarrandola por  
la cintura-.  
Alba le dio una bofetada.  
-Deberías dejar de jugar con las mujeres- dijo enfadada-.  
-¿Tampoco te merecías eso?- preguntó Will-.  
-No, eso si me lo merecía-.  
Tras un largo rato de discusión, los marineros subieron al barco y  
zarparon.  
  
Will, Alba y Gibbs conversaban tranquilamente.  
-Jack es un tipo raro- dijo Will-.  
-Le robaron la Perla negra hace diez años- dijo Gibbs-. Sobrevivió en  
una isla desierta durante tres meses, y después escapó de allí haciendo  
una balsa con tortugas.  
-Por eso es así de raro- dijo Alba riendo-.  
Jack se le acercó por atrás y la agarró de un brazo. Alba se giró, y  
justo en aquel momento el pirata la besó en los labios.  
A pesar de que disfrutó con el beso, Alba le abofeteó con fuerza.  
-¿Tu crees que me merecía eso?-preguntó Jack a Alba-.  
Alba le volvió a dar una bofetada.  
-De acuerdo, me lo merecía-.  
  
Por fin llegaron a la isla muerta.  
-Bajad el ancla- dijo Jack-. Bajaré a tierra. El señor Turner y la  
señorita Woolber vendrán conmigo.  
  
Una vez en la isla entraron por una cueva con un bote. Dentro se oían  
una voces horribles. Los tres se asomaron por un pequeño muro de  
piedra, y vieron a los piratas y a Elizabeth. También vieron cantidades  
enormes de oro y otros tesoros.  
  
-¡Elizabeth!- dijo Will-.  
-No todos los tesoros son de oro y plata, ¿verdad muchacho?.  
Tras decir aquello el pirata miró a Alba. La muchacha se puso colorada.  
El capitán Barbossa comenzó a hablar.  
-¡La hora a llegado!, ¡nuestros tormentos están cerca del fin!. Durante  
diez años hemos buscado el ultimo medallón, y por fin lo tenemos.  
Los piratas vitorearon a su capitán.  
Will se puso de pie.  
-¡Jack!  
Jack le agarró del brazo y tiró de el hacia abajo.  
-Ahora no. Esperaremos el momento oportuno.  
-¿Cuándo es el momento oportuno para ti?.  
-Jack tiene razón- dijo Alba-. Será mejor esperar.  
-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- le dijo Jack a Will-. ¿Te e dado alguna vez  
una razón para que no confíes en mi?. Hazme un favor, se que es difícil  
para ti pero por favor quédate aquí... e intenta no hacer nada  
estúpido.  
Barbossa seguía hablando.  
-Todo esto comenzó con sangre, y con sangre acabará- dijo mientras  
sacaba un cuchillo-.  
Will golpeó a Jack con un remo en la cabeza y lo hizo caer  
inconsciente.  
-Lo siento Jack, pero no pudo esperar mas.  
-¡Will!, no debiste hacerlo- dijo Alba-.  
Will se alejó corriendo de allí.  
Alba se arrodilló junto al pirata. Le acarició el rostro, pero Jack no  
se movió. Dormido no parecía ser aquel pirata tan malo al que estaba  
acostumbrada a ver.  
-Aunque a veces te pasas, se que eres una buena persona- dijo Alba en  
voz baja-.  
Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de la muchacha.  
  
Mientras tanto, el ritual se llevaba a cabo. Barbossa le hizo un corte  
en la mano a Elizabeth y mojó el medallón en su sangre.  
-¿Solo eso?- dijo Elizabeth-.  
-No podemos malgastar la sangre.  
Barbossa soltó el medallón en un baúl en el que se guardaban los demás.  
-No me siento diferente- dijo un pirata-. ¿Seguro que lo has hecho  
bien?  
-Ahora lo comprobaremos- dijo Barbossa-.  
Cogió su pistola y le disparó a aquel pirata.  
-No has muerto- dijo el capitán-.  
-La maldición aun sigue viva- dijo otro pirata-.  
Barbossa le habló a Elizabeth.  
-Tu!, ¿fue tu padre William Turner?-.  
-No-.  
-¿Dónde está su hijo?, ¿dónde está el niño que lleva la sangre de  
William Turner?, ¿dónde?-.  
El capitán empujó a Elizabeth, y esta cayó por un pequeño acantilado y  
llegó a parar cerca de un riachuelo-.  
-¡Vosotros dos!- dijo Barbossa a Pintel y a Ragetti-. ¡Me trajisteis a  
la persona equivocada!.  
-¡No!- dijo Pintel-. Ella tiene el medallón, tiene que ser ella.  
  
Mientras los piratas discutían, Will se acercó a Elizabeth y la  
despertó. Después, los dos juntos se alejaron de allí nadando por el  
río.  
  
-¡Buscad a Elizabeth!- gritó Barbossa-. Se a llevado el medallón.  
Los piratas salieron corriendo en todas direcciones.  
  
Alba seguía arrodillada frente a Jack. El pirata abrió los ojos y se  
sentó. Pintel les encontró.  
  
-¡Tu!- dijo Pintel-. Pensé que estabas muerto.  
-¿Y no lo estoy?- dijo Jack mientras se frotaba la cabeza-. Parle,  
palai, parlemen...  
-¿Parlamento?- dijo Ragetti-.  
-¡Parlamento!. Eso es si. ¡Parlamento!, ¡parlamento!.  
-¿Parlamento?- dijo Pintel-. Muy bien, os llevaremos ante el capitán.  
  
Will y Elizabeth llegaron a bordo del Interceptor.  
-Bienvenida a bordo señorita Turner- dijo Gibbs-. Hey chico, ¿dónde  
está Jack?  
-¿Jack?- dijo Elizabeth-. ¿Jack Sparrow?.  
-Se ha quedado atrás- dijo Will-.  
-No podemos dejarle allí, es el código de los piratas-.  
-¿Qué código?- preguntó Will-.  
-Nunca podemos dejar atrás al capitán.  
  
Mientras tanto, en la cueva...  
-¿Cómo escapaste de aquella isla desierta?- preguntó Barbossa-.  
-Olvidaste algo muy importante amigo...soy el capitán Jack Sparrow.  
-Ah, bueno, pues no cometeré ese error otra vez. Chicos, seguro que  
recordáis al capitán Jack Sparrow. Matadle. Y a la muchacha también.  
Los piratas apuntaron con sus armas a Jack y a Alba.  
-La sangre de la chica no funcionó, ¿verdad?- dijo Jack-.  
-¡No disparéis!-ordenó Barbossa a los piratas-. ¿Sabes que sangre  
necesitamos?.  
-Se que sangre necesitáis.  
-Entonces vendréis con nosotros.  
Los piratas se llevaron a Alba y a Jack a la Perla Negra y zarparon.  
-Nos acercamos al Interceptor- dijo un pirata-.  
-Entrare en el Interceptor y les pediré el medallón.¿Qué dices de eso?-  
dijo Jack-.  
-Lo ves ahora Jack, esta es la misma actitud por la que perdiste la  
Perla Negra.  
  
CONTINUARA... 


End file.
